The Calla Lily of the Sand
by Pineapple Mist
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara is going to formally receive his title as Kazekage in a month's time. Worried that an unhappy Sunagakure elite might seek to sabotage her younger brother's dream, Temari enlists the help of her best friend and confidant: a courtesan by the name of Tamaya Komurasaki. However, that's just scratching the surface of the blonde kuniochi's plans.
1. Chapter 1

OOC: I'm not sure what happened, but I've gotten the urge to read a lot of Naruto fanfictions lately…about my favourite character: Sabaku no Gaara. Something in me was just dying to start a story on him, so here I am. I will also continue working on The Raven as much as possible, but Gaara-kun seems to have beat Kyouya-kun to the race for priority as of now. Anyhow, please rate and review.

* * *

Hot desert winds graced the sculptures of Sunagakure's civilization. Few people could be seen moving about in the blistering heat of The Windy Country's early afternoons. Nonetheless, sticking to what little shadow remained with the sun directly overhead, an entourage of figures pressed on persistently. After a lengthy march, they managed to enter the illustrious village district known as Hamachii, or flower city, where the scenery was considerably greener and beautiful desert plants blossomed by the side of well-kept streets.

Temari emerged from the carriage, feeling thankful for the small breeze of wind that flew by periodically. Although she felt rather cramped and uncomfortable in that wooden confine, she did have appearances to keep up as the sister of the Kazekage, and she was not about to let her personal preferences tarnish her younger brother's sincere efforts to establish his reputation as Protector of the Sand.

Smoothing the wrinkles that had accumulated on her clothes from the ride, the oldest of the three royal siblings led her small team of seven inside the spacious lobby of a large mansion complex. It was cool there, and they would have a chance to shelter from the heat while she completed her task.

A woman around her age, dressed in a blue kimono, had been waiting for her arrival. "Temari-sama, you're early."

"Good afternoon, Miyoko." Temari replied politely. "How have you been?"

"Very well, thank you." Miyoko smiled respectfully. "I trust you have been well Temari-sama. Komurasaki-san is waiting on the terrace."

"Thank you, Miyoko." The blonde woman nodded before disappearing with familiarity to the inner courtyard behind a maze of screen doors. She knew the layout of this complex like the back of her hand, and for a good reason too. The owner of this formidable piece of property was her closest friend and confidant: Tamaya Komurasaki, rumoured to be the most beautiful woman in the Land of the Wind.

"Temari-san." A voice chimed her out of her thoughts. Temari took a good look at the young woman sitting on the opposite side of the unusually large terrace that overlooked a vast courtyard of running water and green. Komurasaki was just as tall as Temari herself, but was adorned with a pale face and long black hair. The oldest of the three Sand siblings swore that the only person in this world who could possibly be paler than Komurasaki was her younger brother Gaara. It always made her ponder long and hard how the two managed to avoid tanning when they lived in a land perpetually stalked by the sun.

"Temari-san." The same voice repeated, a little firmer this time. "Is something the matter?"

"O-oh no." The oldest Sand sibling replied, taking a seat at the tea table. "Something was just on my mind." She lied in what she hoped was a smooth manner.

"Tsktsk." Komurasaki clicked her tongue teasingly. "You're not a very good liar you know." She rose from her seat across a rather full go board, temporarily setting aside her game for the arrival of this very important guest.

"Here." She took a seat beside the blonde woman, and reached for the teapot. "Have some tea."

Temari watched as her friend's slender fingers curled around the handle of the teapot, focusing on the way she poured the lukewarm liquid into a small but nicely decorated porcelain cup. She had always admired Komurasaki's ability to move with impossible grace, it almost made her jealous that she was not taught in the ways of court. Almost.

"Thank you, Murasaki-chan. It's delicious."

A small smile spread across her companion's lips. "I'm glad you enjoy it." She replied, and lightly placed her hand on a tightly sealed package that sat a little distance away from their tea set on the table. "I hope you wouldn't think this too rude," Komurasaki began, "but I had some prepared for Kankuro-san and Kazekaga-sama."

"Not at all!" Temari beamed. "I'm just honoured that Komurasaki-tayu had it in her heart to think of us." She teased playfully. "That package over there could fetch a considerable fortune if sold on the common market." But, before her friend could respond, she continued. "I'm actually rather happy you brought them up, Murasaki-chan. I was wondering how I would even begin describing what I'm trying to ask, but I need a very big favour and you were the only person that I thought was suitable."

Sensing that her friend was attentive, Temari began again. "It's…about Gaara. Well, the thing is, I'm pretty sure everyone knows by now that he isn't the most social person in the world. In fact, he hasn't any idea how to properly make social contact with anyone besides me and Kankuro. So…I was hoping you could be his guide. He is going to be formally appointed Kazekage at the festival in a month's time, so the council's got their eyes all over him. Kankuro and I know he is going to do a great job. Unfortunately, not everyone knows Gaara as we do." She sighed a little. "Politics is a troublesome thing, and the three of us are sadly inexperienced." Her eyes traveled to her friend's pale face and locked their gazes. "You will help me, won't you?"

A short period of silence passed before her companion responded.

"It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice," Komurasaki laughed, "although..." she paused a little, "it will not be free of charge."

Temari's eyes narrowed, but she soon relented. "I understand. This is a grotesque favour that I'm asking of you." She stood to leave, taking the tea that her friend had prepared. "I do hope you keep to your word, Murasaki-chan." It sounded more like a command than a request.

"Of course." Komurasaki nodded with a smile. "Have a pleasant evening Temari-san."

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kankuro bellowed in the expansive vicinity of Gaara's office, his eyes wide with shock.

His sister folded her arms over her chest. "Do you have a better suggestion?" She snapped, a little irked by his less than enthusiastic response.

"But she's THE Tamaya Komurasaki! THE Tayu that have sent countless nobles to financial ruin without so much as an explanation of why she rejected their favours. We could NEVER afford her partisanship!"

Temari rolled her eyes. Leave it up to Kankuro to know all about the most famous courtesan in all of Sunagakure. Had he attempted to seek her company previously? The oldest Sand sibling almost snorted. It wouldn't be beyond him.

"Relax." She asserted firmly. "Murasaki-chan is not unreasonable, and this is our best chance to help Gaara achieve his dream." Her eyes softened at the mention of their youngest brother.

"You're right." Kankuro agreed, finally deciding to grow up for once. "This is for Gaara."

Now, all they had to do was break the news to the soon to be Kazekage. He should be returning from his briefing any minute now.

Gaara had definitely changed from his bloodthirsty younger self. Outgrowing his previous mold as a demon that only lived for the purpose of raw power and death, the current Sabaku no Gaara was a cautious man who loved Sunagakure with a heart as vast as the stretches of wind itself. To protect, not destroy, was now his purpose. He was determined to redeem himself in the eyes of this great village.

"Temari, Kankuro." The handsome young man greeted his older siblings as he entered his office. "You're staying late, is something wrong?"

"No, Gaara." Temari smiled. His voice was gentle but firm, living proof of how much effort he put to changing his ways. She was so proud of him. "We have some good news for you."

"Yup." Kankuro grinned, a little forcefully. Temari glared at him, but continued. "You're going to receive your title in a month's time, but there's a lot of work to be done before we get there. We all know that the council is going to be watching you closely, so-"

"What Temari wants to say," Kankuro couldn't contain himself anymore, "is that we've gotten you some help to deal with the infernal hell that we call politics around here, and her name is Tamaya Komurasaki."


	2. Chapter 2

OOC: Here it is, the second chapter. I hope I am keeping everyone in character. Gaara is definitely a troublesome character to write, but he is also the most interesting. Please rate and review on my progress!

* * *

"A…courtesan…"

Temari and Kankuro held their breaths.

Although it was a little strange, Gaara understood what they were hinting at. Tamaya was someone that was familiar with the world of Sunakagure's elites, and, if wielded correctly, could undoubtedly provide service of tremendous value. She was also a good friend of Temari…so that made her a little bit more trustworthy. Nonetheless, he felt the need to be wary.

"…Fine…"

A look of relief washed over his siblings' faces. Although Gaara had improved since the days of the chunin exams in Konoha, his silence was still majorly nerve-wrecking.

"Great!" Both exclaimed at once and rushed to the door.

"Come straight home once you're done." Temari instructed, pausing briefly. She took a package from her sleeve and lightly tossed it in his direction.

Gaara caught it effortlessly in one hand. He looked towards his sister questioningly.

She grinned, "It's a present. For you." and disappeared after Kankuro.

He would never understand his sister, Gaara decided. He set the package down on his desk, examining it quietly. The parcel was intricately wrapped, covered by a piece of dark green silk and sealed by a rolled knot. His slim fingers worked magic on their binding, a little curious of their secrets. The wrapping gave away to a small wooden box, decorated with gold engravings in the shape of a flower.

As he watched the chrysanthemum blossom in his cup, Gaara allowed a thin smile to spread across his lips. "The _Kikunamonsho_, hn?" (A chrysanthemum crest, in Japan it is used to symbolize the Emperor and the royal family.)

"I can't believe you gave my present from Tamaya-san to Gaara!" Kankuro huffed crossly at his sister. "Couldn't you have waited until we were together so we could split the goods?"

Temari raised an eyebrow at her brother's choice of language, but ultimately failed to hold back her amused chuckle. "She gave it to me in one package, what was I supposed to do?" She feigned innocence.

"Fine." Kankuro grumbled, evidently upset. "But you owe me."

* * *

Although the siblings' argument was brief and to the point, Kankuro's voice held such volume that his shriek could be heard from the terrace where Gaara and Komurasaki sat, engaged in a game of shogi.

The young Kazekage's teal eyes flickered to the woman before him. She was so beautiful that she was startling. Although she wore a veil to cover her features, the material was thin enough that he could see right through it.

"Kazekage-sama, it is your turn." Komurasaki gently reminded him. She had never met the Kazekage to be, but she has heard a lot about this man—especially from Temari-san. He was slim, with dark auburn hair, a composed demeanor, and a most captivating pair of eyes. Although his face remained mostly stoic throughout their meeting, he did not seem as rigid as he was when they were first introduced to each other.

"My apologies." He replied, blocking her knight's advance with his bishop. "Check."

She picked up her rook, and smiled a little mischevisouly. He had bitten the bait. "Checkmate, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara's eyes momentarily widened with surprise, but he quickly regained his composure. "You play well, Tamaya-san."

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama." She bowed a little. Then, she raised her eyes to look at him, briefly admiring his proud exquisiteness before picking up the king that she had taken off his side of the board. "The king is powerful when he is in full possession of his assembly, Kazekage-sama." She set the piece in its previous position. "When he is faced with confrontation, it is better to maneuver nimbly than to charge ahead." Instead of retracing Gaara's step with the bishop, she moved a lance into place beside his rook, blocking the opening that she had just used to eliminate his king.

Their eyes met momentarily. "I apologize if I intrude, Kazekage-sama." Komurasaki finished softly, averting her gaze.

His eyes wavered from the shogi board to her face. She felt like he was observing her. A long period of silence wallowed between them.

"Your garden, it is beautiful."

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama." How many times had she said that tonight? "Shall we take a walk?"

Gaara shook his head. He turned his attention to her koto, prepared neatly on a table close by.

"Shall I play something for you to enjoy then, Kazekage-sama?"

He nodded, wordlessly.

Komurasaki smiled, and began running her fingers over the strings.

* * *

"What's that?" The sound of plucked strings caught Kankuro's attention.

Miyoko, who had come with their snacks, smiled knowingly. "Komurasaki-san is playing the koto for Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-sama. There is no need to be alarmed."

* * *

Gaara felt the cool night breeze caress his face. The tranquil atmosphere of the garden, paired with the mellifluous sound of Tamaya-san's koto, relaxed him. In his busy and confined life, to be able to find this small patch of bliss was like finding an oasis after a long desert march.

He had scarcely noticed when the music ended.

Komurasaki folded her hands in her lap. She peered at the Kazekage from underneath her lashes, and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. He looked so peaceful, and blended in oddly but naturally with the scenery around them. Something gave her the feeling that she would see more of him in the coming days.

"Tamaya-san."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?"

There was a moment of pause. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome, Kazekage-sama."

A shorter pause this time. "Goodnight, Tamaya-san."

"Goodnight, Kazekage-sama."

As she watched him depart, the courteous smile fell from Komurasaki's face. She sighed tenderly and turned to look at the moon. "How can such a beautiful man be so lonely? It's almost a crime."

* * *

Gaara was, in some sense, relieved and thankful that Temari and Kankuro had refrained from questioning him about his visit to Tamaya-san on their way home. Alone on the rooftop of his great mansion, the young Kazekage's teal eyes wandered to the half-moon that hung precariously in the sky. A chill gust of wind tossed his hair and the edges of his clothing about, but he stood his ground, piercing the night sky with his unwavering gaze. As the winds changed direction, he was met with the sweet scent of blooming cactus flowers. It reminded him of Tamaya-san's garden.

"Hey." A voice spoke up behind him.

Gaara turned to meet the eyes of his older sister. She smiled sheepishly at him. "Mind if I join you?"

"…I don't mind…"

They both watched the moon as it steadily grew brighter in the sky, casting a strange shadow across the village of Sunakagure.

"So…" Temari ventured. "How was your time with Murasaki-chan?"

Gaara looked at her. "We played shogi."

"Shogi?"

He nodded. "She also played the koto for me."

"So that was what it was all about." Temari suddenly smiled. "Did you like it?"

"…Like…?"

"Did she play well?"

"…Yes…"

"Do you want to hear her play again?"

There was a long pause before he responded, but when he did, it was more than anything that Temari could have possibly imagined.

"…Yes…"


	3. Chapter 3

It was quiet this morning, Komurasaki noticed as she dipped her ebony brush in water and ran it through her dark locks. Her waist-length hair always needed extra care because of its stretch, and she had grown used to its inconveniency over time.

There was a soft knock at her door.

"Komurasaki-san, may I come in?" Miyoko's voice came from the other side of the screen.

"Yes, come in Miyoko-chan." The young woman smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Komurasaki-san." Miyoko returned her greeting. "There is a parcel for you from Temari-sama."

The other laughed. "Isn't it a little early for mail?"

Miyoko could only smile at her mistress's playfulness. "You are an early riser, Komurasaki-san." She proceeded to un-wrap the package with delicate hands. It would not do to damage whatever precious item was inside. However, what she unveiled met her eyes with surprise. "Koto strings, Komurasaki-san?"

However, her mistress's eyes held a spark of understanding. "Miyoko-chan, please ask Hitoshi-kun to come and fix them to my koto before noon."

"Yes, Komurasaki-san."

"You may leave now, Miyoko-chan."

"Yes, Komurasaki-san. Breakfast will be ready shortly." The young woman went to the door.

"Miyoko-chan?"

"Yes, Komurasaki-san?"

Her mistress smiled mysteriously. "No guests this evening, please."

"Yes, Komurasaki-san."

The morning sun rose steadily overhead, evaporating droplets of dew from the earth. In a few more moments it would become hot again, and the inhabitants of Sunakagure would have to seek some kind of shelter.

Her attendants had scarcely fixed a floral headdress onto into her hair before a shadow appeared on the other side of her screen door. "Lord Toguwa of the Tea Country, Komurasaki-san." Miyoko whispered, adjusting the wooden platter that she held in her hands.

A shadow moved from the other side of the screen. Miyoko could hear the rustle of fine silk as her mistress instructed one of the attendants, Nanami, to open the door.

Komurasaki quietly examined what Miyoko's platter contained. In the center, resting on a red stain cushion, was an ivory hairpiece in the shape of a small comb.

_What a distasteful combination of colours._ The young woman thought to herself. However, Lord Toguwa was rumoured to be an expressive individual, and may bring interesting news of the feudal lands that now must make relations with the new Kazekage.

"Prepare the tea room, Miyoko."

"Yes, Komurasaki-san." She left the platter with Nanami, bowed to her mistress, and quickly left to complete what was asked of her.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama."

Gaara raised his eyes from the papers on his desk. Three boarder team captains bowed in respect. The oldest one among the group stepped forward, and gave his report. "The Feudal Lord of the Tea Country arrived ten minutes ago, Kazekage-sama. His companion would not state the purpose of this trip. However, we have good reason to believe he was headed towards Hamachi."

"Understood. You may return."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." The three left brisky, politely greeting Temari and Kankuro on their way.

"Gaara, what's going on?" The two of them were evidently puzzled.

"Lord Toguwa is here."

"What? Why?" Kankuro wrinkled his eyebrows. "Everyone else is coming in a month's time."

"Did the patrol say where he was going?" Temari followed up.

"Hamachi."

Kankuro's eyes grew wide, and so did Temari's. If that man was here for proper business, then there would have been warning of his arrival by now. Instead, he came unannounced, even though he should have informed Sunagakure beforehand. If he was headed to Hamachi, then there could only be one person that he wanted to see: Tamaya Komurasaki. Had word of Gaara's visit spread far already?

* * *

"Please, drink, Toguwa-san." Komurasaki gave the tea she had prepared to Miyoko, who then transferred it to Lord Toguwa's table on the other side of the screen.

"It is an honour, Tamaya-san." The lord replied. He was middle-aged, with a rough build and a deep voice.

"Please, Toguwa-san, you flatter me."

"You know it as well as I, Tamaya-san, that few are graced with the company of a beauty such as yourself."

"You are kind, Toguwa-san." The young woman smiled. "However, if I may intrude," she paused a little, "it seems that neither companionship nor polite remark is your purpose today."

Toguwa simply returned her smile. Setting his cup down on the table, he glanced at Miyoko briefly before looking back at her mistress. "May I request your presence alone, Tamaya-san?"

"Leave us, Miyoko-chan."

"Yes, Komurasaki-san. Excuse me, Toguwa-sama."

"May I speak my request comfortably, Tamaya-san?" Toguwa ventured once Miyoko had left the room.

"Please, Toguwa-san."

His dark eyes carefully scrutinized the woman on the other side of the screen. Her beauty made her feel mythical, and him tense.

"What can you tell me about the new Kazekage?"

Oho. How unsurprising.

Komurasaki carefully maintained the same courteous smile on her face. "I'm afraid I do not know much about Kazekage-sama, Toguwa-san."

"Please, do not be modest, Tamaya-san. It is impossible that he has yet to see you." Toguwa insisted.

"I'm afraid you over-estimate my abilities, Toguwa-san." She replied with the same mysterious smile. "The elite of Sunakagure are highly private individuals."

There was a long pause.

Toguwa rose to his feet. "I understand. Sincere thanks for your time, Tamaya-san. Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Toguwa-san."

* * *

"Please, come this way, Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-sama, Temari-sama." Miyoko bowed. "Komurasaki-san is waiting for you in the garden."

"Eh?" Kankuro, who had already made his way to the corridor to where he was guided yesterday evening, paused in confusion. "Isn't he the only one allowed in?" He pointed at his brother.

"Komurasaki-san wishes to host all three of you today, Kankuro-sama." Miyoko replied respectfully. "Please, follow me."

They entered a different set of screen doors that eventually led to a paved walkway that spread into the garden. The sound of running water nurtured their senses.

"Whoa…" Kankuro mouthed, unable to contain his surprise. Temari shot him a displeased glance, but decided to refrain from speaking.

Miyoko led them through a path in the garden surrounded by flowers. They eventually reached a small pagoda where Komurasaki waited for their arrival.

"Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-san, Temari-san." She greeted them. "Please, sit."

Miyoko filled their cups with tea, and then retreated.

It was only when Temari and Gaara had sat that they realized Kankuro was still standing, his eyes fixated on Komurasaki's veiled face and his jaw slightly agape.

"Kankuro, sit." The young Kazekage commanded. "I apologize for my brother's indecency, Tamaya-san."

"It is no trouble, Kazekage-sama." Komurasaki smiled. "I hope Kankuro-san is well."

"Believe me," Temari huffed, glaring at her younger brother from the corner of her eyes, "there is absolutely no reason for him to be unwell."

"Tamaya-san."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?" She looked to the owner of that husky sound.

"Has Lord Toguwa visited you today?"

"Yes, he has, Kazekage-sama."

"What was his purpose?"

"Information, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara had expected this. Toguwa was more than a little suspicious when he did not follow the usual protocol for entrance.

"Was he looking for information about Gaara?" Temari beat him to it.

Komurasaki took a sip of her tea and nodded. "It seemed that he was nervous, and understandably so. Kazekage-sama is a relatively new face, after all."

"You don't say." Temari huffed. "From what I see he's got potential traitor written all over him."

"Do not be so cross, Temari-san." Komurasaki comforted her. "Nervousness is hardly able to equate with treason. Whether he is looking out for his selfishness or the Tea Country's welfare shall be known soon enough." Her eyes locked with Gaara's. "Right, Kazekage-sama?"

He nodded. "I will plan accordingly."

"Murasaki-chan," Temari began, relieved that her brother was on top of this Toguwa situation and this nasty business of treacherous elites was done and over with, "where's your koto?"

"Oh dear." Komurasaki exclaimed softly. "I apologize Temari-san. I must have forgotten to ask Hitoshi-kun to take it down from the terrace this morning. Shall I send for it now?"

"I'll get it for you Tamaya-san!" Kankuro leapt at the opportunity. He had been rather sulky that Temari and Gaara were treating him like a child, so this was the perfect chance to prove himself to Tamaya-san.

Before Temari could jump up and cover her younger brother's mouth and, hopefully, tape it shut for the remainder of their time here, another, huskier, voice spoke up.

"If you don't mind, Tamaya-san, I would like to go with him."

She smiled at him from under her veil. "Thank you, Kazekage-sama."


	4. Chapter 4

One had to rise early for Sunagakure's bountiful street markets, Miyoko observed as she carefully maneuvered herself through a sea of people and shopping baskets. In a few days, with the coming of the Moon Celebration, these already bustling streets will burst at the seams with frenzied activity. Rows upon rows of stalls will line the sidewalks, and beautiful kimonos of every colour and pattern will be on display for all to see. Miyoko smiled sweetly at the thought of her own outfit for the occasion. She and Yoko had put the finishing touch on the seams yesterday, and all that was left were a few decorative pieces. Normally, Komurasaki-san would have offered to help, but she had accepted the village council's invitation to perform the koto at the square so she hadn't much time to focus on anything else.

"Oh, excuse me!" startled by a grandfather's sudden presence, Miyoko hurriedly swung her basket out of the way so it would not collide with the older man who was trying to push his way through the crowd. In this process, a few oranges tumbled from her basket and proceeded to roll down the street.

The young woman's eyes widened when, instead of disappearing behind a curtain of shoes and feet, the oranges rolled right back to her and positioned themselves neatly in her basket.

"Is something wrong, Miyoko-san?"

"Kankuro-sama." Miyoko smiled, putting the pieces together. "You startled me."

Now that the three royal siblings were regular guests in Komurasaki-san's home, Miyoko was able to feel just a little more comfortable in the presence of Temari-sama's male siblings. In this process, she had discovered, to her surprise, that Kankuro-sama was quite approachable and had a much more relaxed demeanor than the others.

He put his hand on his heart, and did a small bow. "My apologies, Miyoko-san."

"You're teasing me, Kankuro-sama." She smiled again. "Are you here to shop?"

"Temari sent me to pick up a couple of things for us." He replied leisurely, falling into step beside her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are the attendants very busy at the mansion?"

"Naw." He replied. "Sometimes it just feels better to do these things yourself."

"I see."

They paused briefly at a stall so she could buy some dried rose buds.

"So," Kankuro began, once they were out of the vendour's earshot, "does her ladyship have any plans for the ceremony?"

Miyoko shook her head. "Not that I know of. What about his lordship?"

Her ladyship and his lordship: They were codenames that Kankuro and Miyoko had invented for Komurasaki-san and Kazekage-sama so they could talk about them comfortably whenever they met each other on the streets. They did so quite frequently these days. Miyoko thought of these as lucky coincidences. Kankuro-sama was always pleasant company to have around.

Her conversation partner also shook his head. "Do you think they could have planned something together and just aren't telling us?"

Miyoko has yet to consider this possibility, but her eyes lit up with playful suspicion. "That could be it!" She exclaimed, and then quickly put a hand over her mouth when she realized that several passerbys were staring at her with their full attention.

Kankuro chuckled. "You know," he began nonchalantly; "you're pretty cute when you're not trying to copy Tamaya-san."

* * *

"Kazekage-sama, preparations for the Moon Ceremony is entering the last and final stage." An administrative superior reported.

Gaara nodded, pleased. Things were transitioning smoothly.

"Please review this simplified summary to ensure that we have completed the stages according to procedure."

He picked up his pen, a gift from Tamaya-san, and signed the pages once he was able to confirm the validity of the superior's report. Kankuro, who stood at his brother's side, returned the document.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-sama. I shall take my leave now. Please inform us once you have chosen the appropriate floral symbol that you wish to use at this year's ceremony." He bowed.

"Come on, Gaara." Kankuro patted his younger brother on the shoulder once the man had exited the office. "Let's go flower hunting."

"Kankuro-"

"Trust me Gaara. What I have in mind is perfect."

The younger of the two siblings looked at his brother wearily. He sounded sincere.

The young Kazekage, without much of a choice, agreed reluctantly.

* * *

"Kankuro, are you sure ab-"

He was cut off once again.

"You'll see." The older male insisted, and then proceeded to drag the his brother inside.

The shop was small, but flowers seemed to blanket all that was inside. There was a thin passage, enough for just one person to walk, which led from the door to the inner parts of the shop. Nonetheless, the place smelled heavenly.

Gaara's eyes widened faintly. He had not seen so many flowers in bloom at once before.

An old man stood behind the counter, smiling at them. "Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-san. Welcome."

"Good afternoon, grandfather." The red-headed Kazekage greeted him gently. "I don't mean to intrude. We are here to look for a floral symbol for this year's Moon Ceremony."

"By all means, please go ahead. It would be my honour, Kazekage-sama." The man replied.

The siblings consulted briefly, and decided that the best strategy would be split up and look around.

After some time, however, Kankuro grew restless. "I'm just not made for this kind of soul-searching." He declared, marching to the door. "I'm gonna get us something to drink. You're better than me at this anyways. Keep searching."

Just like this, Gaara was left alone with the shop owner.

He looked at the flowers once more. Their sweet scent reminded him of the evenings he spent with Tamaya-san in her garden, listening to her skilled fingers run over the strings of her koto and feeling the soft caress of the wind in his hair. At first, her beauty simply startled him. Now, it spoke to him, like a flower to a bee.

"Would you like some help, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara averted his eyes to the old shop keeper, who had been watching him for some time.

The old man came out from behind the counter, smiling warmly. "Who are you searching for, Kazekage-sama?"

"…Who am I…?"

The shop keeper nodded. "Flowers are just like people, Kazekage-sama. They have their individual personalities and very distinct preferences. Each, even from the same mother stalk, is unique in its own special way." He smiled again. "One cannot know when one cannot see, Kazekage-sama, and what one cannot see can be very hard to find."

* * *

"Calla lilies?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow, shifting the potted plant in his arms. Although Miyoko had assured him that the shop had the best selection of flowers and was a favourite of Tamaya-san's, he still found Gaara's highly unusual choice somewhat surprising.

Once they reached the Kazekage's office, the older sand sibling took care not to knock anything over while he sat the plant down on Gaara's desk.

Meanwhile, his younger brother was staring intensely at the flower. Kankuro winced, and hoped to the gods that the gorgeous blossoms wouldn't shrivel and die under such powerful scrutiny. Not wanting to be the next victim, he inched stealthily toward the door.

Gaara was well aware of his older brother's departure, but paid it no heed. He watched the flower some more, and a long period of silence followed before he seemed to finally make up his mind. His slender fingers wrapped around the pot of the plant carefully, as if nurturing a newborn child, and the Kazekage then vanished in a gale of swirling sand.

* * *

Komurasaki emerged from her room, dressed in a light purple kimono and a royal blue obi sash. Her walk was leisurely, at first, until she noticed a familiar shadow among the trees in her garden, draped in the setting rays of the late afternoon sun.

"Kazekage-sama," she smiled, "you are rather early today. Please, have a seat."

Upon reaching the tea table, the young woman noticed something that had not been there prior. It was a white potted calla lily, in the height of its bloom. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"It is to be this year's floral symbol at the Moon Celebration." He explained softly.

Her eyes traveled from the plant to his face. Then, a small smile rose at the corner of her lips. "Thank you, Kazekage-sama. It is beautiful."

* * *

The moon was bright tonight, Gaara noticed. His teal eyes flickered to the young female who accompanied him on the gazebo. The way the moon's rays shone on her, glistened off her ebony locks, made her look unreal. Delicate fabric rustled each time she plucked a string, their vibrations echoing comfortably in the cool air around them, intertwining harmoniously with the sweet perfume of blossoming night flowers.

He enjoyed the scenery as if it was a painting.

Komurasaki peered at the handsome Kazekage from the protection of her veil. His proud figure was bathed in moonlight, and the calm night breeze rustled his dark red hair in wave like motions that mimicked the vast oceans. Moreover, he was also looking straight at her. Concentrating on her piece had not been able to make her forget the fact that his teal eyes had been fixed on her the entire evening.

Finally, the music stopped, and she folded her hands in her lap. Komurasaki could still feel his gaze on her veiled face.

"Tamaya-san, the koto, it now has twenty-one strings."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama."

"It had seventeen, previously."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama."

"When you played just now, how many did you use?"

"Twenty-one, Kazekage-sama."

There was a short pause.

"Tamaya-san."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?"

"Before the sun sets, play as if you have only seventeen."

A small smile spread across her lips. "As you wish, Kazekage-sama."


	5. Chapter 5

Komurasaki awoke to the sound of birds singing outside her window. She opened her eyes, leisurely admiring the way the sun's rays managed to seep through the thick curtains, signaling a new day. On the other side of the room, on top of a dresser, was the potted lily that Kazekage-sama had given her some days prior. A small smile clung to her lips at the thought of him, at how shy he had been when he offered it to her. It was difficult to believe that this man was the cage of the fearsome monster Shikaku. He seemed too gentle for such a task.

He hadn't been able to see her for the past two days, but Komurasaki understood. The Kazekage was a busy man after all, and he had the duties of his office to attend to first and foremost. The Moon Celebration tonight was to be his very first major festivity as the new political face of Sunagakure, and he could afford no mistakes.

Gently brushing the covers aside, she rose from her bed. As she did so, her hand brushed against the oval fan that she had set on her night table the day prior. On it, painted with refined brush strokes, was a forest of cherry blossoms. Kazekage-sama had purchased it for her when he visited Konohakagure for a short trip. Komurasaki smiled bashfully, clearly remembering that she had blushed at his thoughtfulness, and had been very much thankful for her veil. To date, she has yet to greet the young Kazekage without one.

"Komurasaki-san." Nanami and Yoko knocked at her door. "Shall we help you dress?"

"Yes, come in."

Two young women entered, one carrying a basin of fresh water and the other a wooden tray laden with cosmetic utensils.

Komurasaki stayed very still as Yoko dipped a brush in water and began running it through her hair. She thought to this evening, when she would be performing for the villagers. How long has it been since she had entertained such a large audience?

Nanami seemed to sense her tension. "Do not be so anxious, Komurasaki-san." The young woman smiled. "It is unlike you."

"You will play beautifully, Komurasaki-san, as you always have." Yoko continued to reassure her.

"Komurasaki-san, your tea has been prepared." Miyoko's voice sounded from the other side of the screen door.

The young woman nodded. "Thank you, Nanami-chan, Yoko-chan. Please, come in, Miyoko-chan."

* * *

On the other side of the village, the Kazekage's residence was bustling with considerable more activity. Attendants rushed to and fro, their parcels and footsteps echoing throughout the mansion; and in the middle of all this frenzy, stood the Lady of the House, Sabaku no Temari.

Never in Temari's mind would have she imagined that preparing the appropriate outfit for her brothers and herself could cause this much trouble. Their robes had to undergo a series of special treatment to ensure they would exhibit the finest performance this evening, but to know all about couture was definitely not Temari's specialty. The blonde woman groaned, and massaged her temples. If only Murasaki-chan was here, the oldest sand sibling thought, this place wouldn't be half as chaotic as it is now. Trying to keep her eye on the attendants, Temari turned, and promptly crashed into the chest of her youngest brother, the Kazekage.

"Temari," his firm hand reached out to steady her, "are you alright?"

No! Temari wanted to scream. I'm about to go crazy here! But, she kept herself under control. "Yeah, thanks, Gaara."

He looked at her skeptically.

Alarm showed on her face. "I'm fine, really, Gaara." Temari insisted, pushing him towards the end of the hall. "Now go wait in the study, the seamstress will be here with your robes soon." It was hard to get anything past Gaara. He was too perceptive.

Her brother looked unconvinced, but did as he was told.

Temari breathed a heavy sigh of relief once the young Kazekage vanished from view. "Now, on to other business so this place doesn't get turned upside down." She declared, and disappeared swiftly down the other end of the hall.

* * *

"Miyoko-chan, isn't this a little much?" Komurasaki asked, eyes wide at all the flowers that her attendant had managed to fit into the marble tub.

The young woman shook her head firmly as she continued to place evermore blossoms into the water. "Please de-robe, Komurasaki-san, we do not have much time."

Her mistress smiled knowingly, but said nothing more and moved behind several panels of silk screens with Nanami and Yoko.

Even her bare body was beautiful, Miyoko observed as Komurasaki emerged from behind the screens with nothing but a thin silk shawl wrapped loosely around her torso. She continued to watch as the other young woman descended into the water, her hair and the silk around her shoulders complimenting her figure harmoniously. It was like a painting that had come to life.

"Miyoko-onee-chan," Nanami whispered behind her, "will Kazekage-sama be at the ceremony tonight?"

"Yes, Nanami-chan." Miyoko smiled. "He is the Kazekage, after all."

"Oh." A small grin tugged at the younger girl's lips.

At this point, Miyoko became curious. "Why do you ask, Nanami-chan?"

Her companion grinned some more. "Because," she explained, "I can't wait to see the look on Kazekage-sama's face when he catches sight of Komurasaki-san."

That was funny, Miyoko thought to herself. Earlier today, Kankuro-sama had said the exact same thing.

* * *

The late afternoon today was warm. Gentle desert winds danced through the streets of Sunakagure, playful and free. Komurasaki watched as they swished the curtains of her window to and fro rhythmically. Nanami and Youko were busy setting the last decorative pieces into her hair, and she watched their nimble fingers silently in the mirror. Her robe for the occasion was black, and adorned with red seams and refined golden stitchings at the edges. Her face, although prettily made up, was completely hidden behind a matching veil.

Nanami carefully nestled the last golden flower into her mistress's hair, allowing its long silk charm to fall to the floor, and smiled. "We are finished, Komurasaki-san."

The young woman nodded, gracefully, and with their help, rose to her feet. Nanami and Yoko cautiously guided their mistress to the lobby on the other side of the complex, where Kankuro and a team of ANBU were waiting.

Although they were trained ninja, the men could not help but allow surprise to show, even if just a little, when she entered the room. Komurasaki smiled. "Good afternoon, Kankuro-san."

The puppeteer stared at her with wide eyes. She was bewitching.

"Kankuro-sama." Miyoko coughed from behind him.

"R-right." He stuttered a little, but quickly regained his senses. "Good afternoon, Tamaya-san. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Kankuro-san." Komurasaki politely returned his greeting. Her eyes then flickered to the ANBU that stood to one side in question.

"They are only here for your safety." Kankuro quickly reassured her.

The men bowed with discipline. "Tamaya-san."

Understanding showed in her eyes. "I apologize for troubling you, then." The young woman smiled.

"Shall we go, Komurasaki-san?" Kankuro suggested

She nodded, and allowed herself to be escorted to the carriage.

* * *

Nonetheless, she had not expected so many people to attend, Komurasaki thought to herself as she looked out at the sea of villagers who had crowded into the square. Seated apart from them, on raised platforms, were Sunagakure's elite. They waited for the royal family's entrance in a steady silence.

Suddenly, audible gasps began to travel through the multitudes. It was the Kazekage, he was here! Decked in an exquisite auburn robe decorated with gold and black stitchings, Gaara moved with astonishing grace and power as he led his siblings to their seats. Everyone stood, captivated by the Kazekage's commanding but beautiful presence.

Komurasaki raised her head, and their eyes met.

"We gather here tonight to celebrate the moon at its' fullest." Gaara addressed the audience with words that Komurasaki and Temari had prepared for him. "To Sunagakure, the moon has long been a symbol of longevity and prosperity. Tonight's celebration is a chance for us to appreciate the good company and will of our fellow villagers. I hope everyone will be able to enjoy themselves at tonight's festivities, and I wish you the best of health and fortunate in the upcoming days."

The applause was both long and loud.

"Tonight, we have the wonderful fortune of hearing from Tamaya Komurasaki-san, the esteemed beauty of Sunagakure." Kankuro continued in his brother's place. "Please welcome her sincerely."

Because of Kankuro-san's thoughtful words, Komurasaki was able to set aside her anxiety. Bathed in the setting rays of the sun, she began to delicately run her fingers across the koto's strings. She played candidly, plucking at the strings with striking precision. Although it hardly made a difference to her performance, until the last of the sun's rays disappeared behind the horizon, she refrained from touching the last four strings of her instrument. Only when darkness steadily fell and lanterns were lit all around did she play the first with delicate hands. At the same time, on the other side of the square, half hidden by the shadows of lantern light, a thin smile formed at the corners of the young Kazekage's lips.


	6. Chapter 6

OOC: Thanks so much for your lovely review adgenelia. (: I haven't thought properly about Komurasaki-chan's age, but I am very much tempted to make her just as old as Temari. It seems to make sense, seeing that they are friends with a history. Let me know what you think of this idea!

* * *

Sometimes, it was nice to be alone. Komurasaki smiled at her reflection in the small pond. While everyone else was busy enjoying the festivities, she had escaped to a quiet garden not far from the square. Unlike the others, she did not need the noisiness of the streets to remind her that this was going to a lovely evening. Nonetheless, Miyoko and Nanami's cheerful faces as they danced through the crowd did make her smile widely. She was glad they were having so much fun.

The young woman looked at her reflection once more, only moving on when a fallen leaf had touched the water's surface—disturbing its calm with subtle ripples. She ventured deeper into the trees, admiring their crisp scent that perfumed the cool night air.

Footsteps sounded from behind her. Alarmed, she spun around in a beautiful twirl of silk, only to meet a pair of enchanting teal eyes.

"Kazekage-sama." Komurasaki breathed. She had expected him to be occupied with overseeing the celebration.

"Tamaya-san." He greeted her gently.

"How…did you know I was here?"

"You are not particularly difficult to find, Tamaya-san." Gaara half smiled.

She looked at him in surprise for a moment or two, and then returned his smile. "Would you like to join me then, Kazekage-sama?" She turned, and he fell into step beside her.

They walked in silence for some time, appreciating each other's company.

"Tonight…you played well."

Komurasaki raised her head at how shy he sounded. He spoke so softly and carefully, almost as if he was afraid of those words. Slowly, she stretched out her hand, and lightly placed it on his arm. He tensed visibly, teal eyes wide with surprise at her touch. "Thank you, Kazekage-sama." She smiled, removing her hand. "I am happy you enjoyed the performance."

They looked at each other, and time seemed to pause.

Suddenly, a particularly strong gust of wind glided past them, scratching against the branches of trees. Komurasaki's eyes widened in complete astonishment as her veil became undone and took to the sky. She hurriedly turned to hide her face behind her fan, still in shock from what only just happened a few moments ago. Then, she felt a gentle but firm touch on her shoulder.

"Tamaya-san." Gaara's voice was soft.

Knowing full well that she could not refuse his implicit request, Komurasaki slowly removed the fan that separated their gazes, but was so embarrassed that she could hardly look at him.

When she turned back into the moonlight, Gaara was able to observe her features without hindrance for the first time. He studied her very carefully for a few moments, wondering how such an intelligent woman could be so chaste, and was amused to see a hint of light pink colour her cheeks as she stubbornly averted her gaze to the ground—refusing to look at him.

"You…are very beautiful, Komurasaki-san." He whispered after some time. "Please…do not hide."

A soft spot of warm spread in her heart at the sound of those words. It was unlike anything that she had felt before.

"Thank you…Kazekage-sama…"

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Gaara and Tamaya-san?" Kankuro whispered to Miyoko, who was behind him.

The two of them had been together ever since Miyoko's trip to the lantern making booth with Nanami. Kankuro was there with Temari, teaching the villagers how to assemble the delicate paper fixtures piece by piece. He could have sworn that something was up when his sister insisted that he and Miyoko as well as her companion go and enjoy themselves with the festivities, claiming that she had everything under control. Although Kankuro was not one to doubt his sister's perceptiveness and wit, she was not very handy when it came to making anything that was not breakfast or weapons. Nonetheless, they were shooed out of the booth like they had committed some atrocious crime, and had no choice but to wander the streets lined with people and stalls. Soon after, Nanami suddenly recalled that she and Yoko had promised to help the grandfather of the flower shop at his booth, and quickly left without so much as look behind her.

They had been left alone intentionally. Kankuro just knew it, and Miyoko was starting to get some idea.

Her mouth formed a perfect "o"-shape as her eyes lit up with pleasant surprise, and she nodded quickly. She, too, had managed to catch sight of the young Kazekage's eye-catching auburn hair and Komurasaki's red silk charm through the branches and leaves. "It's them it's them!" she exclaimed under her breath.

Kankuro chuckled at her excitement. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her deeper into the trees, and ever closer to Gaara and Tamaya-san.

Komurasaki stayed completely still as she felt the young Kazekage's gentle touch on her hair, carefully fixing her fallen veil into a secure position. She looked up at him from behind the layer of protective satin, making an effort to hide her gaze under her lashes when her eyes met with his teal ones. "Thank you…Kazekage-sama…" She refused to believe that she was blushing again.

The familiar half-smile of amusement emerged at the corner of Gaara's lips. He watched as she struggled with embarrassment. It was childlike. He turned to look at the moon, speaking after some moments of pause to the two figures hidden in the bushes behind them. "Kankuro, Miyoko-san."

"Kuso!" Kankuro cursed under his breath. It was just as he expected. Deceiving Gaara with their presence was extremely difficult, if not near impossible. One does not successfully spy on the young but powerful Kazekage of Sunagakure because he is ignorant of your presence; one does so because he allows you to be there. There was no choice. He stood, brushing the leaves from his clothes, and carefully guided Miyoko out of the trees. "Hey Gaara, Tamaya-san."

Miyoko, embarrassed at having been caught, blushed heavily. "G-good evening, Kazekage-sama, Komurasaki-san." She caught sight of her mistress, smiling mischeviously under her veil, and her blush only deepened.

"Good evening, Kankuro-san, Miyoko-chan." Komurasaki reciprocated their greetings. How long had they been hiding here? Her eyes met with Gaara's, and she quickly looked away, still embarrassed herself from the incident a while ago.

The older of the two sand siblings knew better than to dig around for answers in the presence of the ladies. But, he made a mental note to himself, his name wouldn't be Sabaku no Kankuro if he didn't tease the living daylights out of Gaara when they got home.

"Well," he began, since no one else wanted to or seemed able to speak, "since we're already together like this, why don't we go and take a look around the square? They've got some nice booths set up there."

One can imagine the attention they got when they emerged onto the streets. The citizens of Sunagakure could only stare in amazement as the two royal siblings led their female companions through the crowd, which parted naturally with their advance. On the other side of the square, her hands dripping with glue, Temari could not help but grin proudly to herself when a few perceptive villagers suddenly exclaimed that the Kazekage and Tamaya Komurasaki were wearing matching kimonos.


	7. Chapter 7

OOC: This chapter was one of the most difficult pieces that I had written in a long time, and am very much indebted to a very long playlist that helped me put my thoughts to paper. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I've enjoyed working on it.

* * *

Komurasaki awoke to the sound of rain and thunder outside of her window. She watched quietly as shadows danced across the floor of her bedroom as lightening flashed in the wet sky. It was raining very hard today.

Brushing off the covers, she went to the window and opened the curtains, welcoming rain to Sunagakure. Komurasaki smiled a little. She loved the smell of a rainstorm in the air.

In the corridor, Miyoko carefully balanced her mistress's morning tea on the wooden tray in her hands as she made her way to the far end of the complex. The young woman knew that she was late in attending to her mistress today, but that was purposeful. Komurasaki-san has had a very busy week. Just yesterday, she and Temari-sama had worked on the details of Kazekage-sama's preparations for his morning briefing with the council late into the night.

She stopped outside a pair of large screen doors. Carefully transferring the tray to one hand, Miyoko knocked softly. "Good morning, Komurasaki-san."

"Good morning, Miyoko-chan. Please, come in." Her mistress's voice traveled lightly from the other side of the screen.

Komurasaki smiled as Miyoko carefully set the tea on the dressing table. Yoko stood on the other side of her, running a wooden comb through her hair. She was already dressed, wrapped snugly in a dark green kimono decorated with black seams and white flowers. Nanami, who stood behind her, was quietly fixing the orange and brown obi sash around her waist.

The crisp smell of green tea wafted throughout the room.

Komurasaki stared quietly at the leaves that nestled in her porcelain cup. The atmosphere was tranquil this morning, and reminded her strikingly of the calm before a storm. She averted her eyes to the thick blanket of moisture outside of her window.

"Miyoko-chan."

"Yes, Komurasaki-san?"

"Have the guest room prepared before noon."

"Yes, Komurasaki-san."

* * *

The rain grew steadily harder as morning progressed on, their assault completely and successfully engulfing the village of sand. Whereas citizens stayed indoors to take refuge from the heat before today, they now sought drier land to escape from the floods of water that thundered through the streets.

Two travelers, dressed in black cloaks and straw hats, nonetheless persisted through the onslaught of showers. Having entered the village through a relatively quiet crossing at the gates, they quickly noticed how deserted open areas were at this hour. It was near noon, after all. Unfortunately, this made finding their bearings through the thick cloud of heavy rain much harder.

"Excuse me." One man managed to flag down an okonomiyaki vendour who had taken shelter outside a ramen shop. "What is the fastest way to Hamachii from here?"

"Hamachii?" the man looked a little puzzled. "Nothing there's ever open in such bad weather, sir. Best try your luck tomorrow."

"That doesn't matter." The man persisted, shaking his head. "Can you tell us how to get there?"

"Uh, sure. Just follow this line of buildings to the far end, cross the park, an' make a right. There should be a plaque not far from 'ere, though you might hav'ta walk closer to see it in this rain."

"Thank you." The man nodded gratefully, and tipped the vendour some money for his troubles. "Let's go." He said to his companion, and they both left briskly.

Their guide's instructions, the travelers found, were surprisingly easy to follow. After some time of uninterrupted travel, they found themselves at the outskirts of Sunagakure's Flower City—albeit hidden by rain and fog. Their pace slowed considerably as the two men struggled against the weather to find the outline of the biggest complex in the area, home to the purpose of their difficult travels for the last three days.

"Welcome." Miyoko smiled at the guests with well-rehearsed courtesy.

"Good afternoon, miss." They greeted her, taking off their hats.

"Please, have a seat." Miyoko guided them to the tables while Nanami took their cloaks. "Tea shall be served shortly."

"Thank you, miss." The men nodded.

"Could I have your names, okyaku-san?" Miyoko asked as Nanami returned with their beverages.

Instead of answering, the older of the two men reached into the side pocket of his kimono, retrieving a small parcel as well as a letter. "Please deliver these to Tamaya-san. She will understand once she has read the message."

"Please enjoy your tea, sir." Miyoko nodded with a smile as she placed the items on a tray. "I shall return shortly."

* * *

In her room, Komurasaki watched the rain with a steady gaze. Beside her, on the dressing table, a small golden pot of rouge glowed venomously against the shadows that danced on the wall. On its left, opened, was the letter that had been delivered to Miyoko with much care and diligence. She remained still for a long time, staring at the rain.

Then, slowly, she walked to the dressing table and sat. Gracefully, she dipped one finger into the rouge and brought it to her lips, colouring them with a striking red. The young woman closed her eyes briefly, and sighed. It had taken her a long time to make this decision, but she knew it was the right one.

Relations between princes ought to remain noble. Those with inferior intentions had no place in its say.

Expressionless, she opened her eyes. Gradually, she extended her hand above the letter. Her slender fingers hovered there for some time as thunder and lightning dominated the sky outside. Then, Komurasaki smiled—a cold, unfeeling expression—before delicately drawing a thin red streak through the words on the page.

"Live just a little longer…" She whispered as she stood, an impassable black veil falling over her face. "Soon, your insolence will cost you your life."

* * *

Hot tea splashed to the floor, staining tatami mats brown upon impact. Silence engulfed the room, punctured by the rolling of porcelain cups across unsteady terrain. The two men, each clutching their gut with tight painful grips, stared at the siren seated not far from their tables. They could not see her face, but their eyes were glued on the deadly red colour of her lips.

"Y-you…" they could not even speak, stunned.

"What is the matter, Keoshi-san? Do you feel unwell?" Komurasaki smiled indifferently. "Or," she paused, "shall I set aside the pseudonym now, Toguwa-san?"

"Heh." The younger of the two men smiled ruthlessly, a cloud of smoke engulfing him, revealing the feudal lord's face when it dissipated. "It looks you've discovered me, Tamaya-san. However," he continued as he stood with some effort, "it doesn't look like you'll be able to live to tell the tale."

Numerous lethal weapons slipped from his sleeves, and he dispatched them at the silken screen behind which Komurasaki sat with formidable accuracy. His companion, after pulling a long dagger from his own sleeve, rushed at the screen to certify their gruesome victory. If either of their advances had been permitted to reach her, Komurasaki knew that she would have died without so much as a sound.

However, just as the two men became evermore certain of their victory and her death, a wall of sand shot up in front of the screen, putting an end to their fearsome advances. It engulfed Toguwa's weapons, as well as his associate who had rushed at Komurasaki, and rolled painfully against the side of the wall. Teams of ANBU rushed into the room, encircling them with skilled expertise.

"W-what…" Toguwa's eyes were wide. His trapped accomplice was just as surprised.

"In the future," The shadow of Komurasaki's red lips spoke hauntingly, "I would recommend being more inconspicuous about your approach to use my ransom against Sunagakure." Her eyes traveled to the fatal wall of sand, where a cloud of smoke revealed Matsumoto Kuno, a wealthy merchant of ninja background who had been a faithful part of the fourth Kazekage's court. He was known to have been at constant odds with his late master's youngest son, and had been an active voice of opposition when the council had declared Gaara the next Kazekage to be after a week of tense scrutiny. "Isn't that right, Matsumoto-san?"

Another, more powerful shadow appeared beside hers.

The screen that separated them and the two guilty men collapsed to the floor. Powerful teal eyes washed over the room with a stern command. Matsumoto and Toguwa fell to their knees, completely outwitted and outdone.

"Kazekage-sama…"


	8. Chapter 8

"Well," Kankuro declared, dusting off his hands as he returned to the spacious interior of Gaara's office, "the good news is that those rogues are out of mortal danger. The bad news," he grimaced, pulling off his gloves with some trouble before tossing them into the dustbin, "is that there wasn't a single thing wrong with them in the first place."

Temari, who had her nose buried in a scroll, looked evidently surprised. "That couldn't be!" She exclaimed. "The medic nins that examined them clearly said they were poisoned!"

Kankuro huffed, crossing his arms. "Like I said," he repeated, "there ain't anything wrong with them. But," he stared at his sister, "I never said that they weren't poisoned."

"You aren't making sense, Kankuro." Temari complained. The blonde woman leaned back in her seat, and couldn't help but feel mocked.

Her brother simply shrugged his shoulders. "You'll find out when Gaara comes back." He said, and turned his attention to the numerous books that lined the shelves along the wall.

Temari glared at his back, but decided to say nothing more. They waited in silence. Their brother and Komurasaki had been whisked away to an emergency summon once the council got ahold of the situation. As tiresome and frustrating as they may be, the council members were also insightful and not easily deceived. At this point, Temari and Kankuro had little reason to worry. The band of elders had no other intention than to protect the young Kazekage and his courtesan, as she was now informally referred to, from further danger.

* * *

Komurasaki stared silently at her reflection in the expensive oak desk, listening to the low tremor of voices against a backdrop of thick silence as Gaara conversed with the councilmembers who sat around them. Cautiously, she opened her right hand under the shadow of the tabletop, where a faint spot of rouge remained on the tip of her index finger. It was such a prominent keepsake that she wondered if the haunting imprint would ever go away.

Straying from her desired course of political neutrality was by no means an easy decision. She had been aware of Toguwa and Matsumoto's unholy alliance for some time, an unfortunate blessing of her name. Nonetheless, she had waited until after the Moon Celebration to inform the red-headed Kazekage, and only when she felt certain about her choices. Furtively, Komurasaki averted her eyes to Gaara's proud figure from under her veil. Compared to her calculating selections, he, on the other hand, was a creature molded from nobility.

The young woman looked down once more, feeling reassured of her decision to draw the political line with his name.

"Tamaya-san." A council member addressed her.

"Yes, councilman."

"Were you aware of Toguwa and Matsumoto's plans of treason before Kazekage-sama's knowledge?"

"Yes, councilman." She felt a familiar teal gaze on her veiled face.

"And, as such, when did you choose inform him of their design?"

"After the Moon Celebration, councilman."

There was a long moment of pause.

"What was the reason for your delay?"

Komurasaki smiled a little under her veil, refusing to be intimated. "Councilman," she began, "the business of political games is not something that one takes lightly. Straying from a position of political neutrality is generally known to be dangerous for women such as myself."

Whether he was impressed with her wit remained to be determined. Nonetheless, he must have deemed her response within reason, for he adjourned after a shorter interval of silence than the last.

But, it was not over yet.

"Tamaya-san."

"Yes, councilwoman."

"Do you feel that the council has made the correct selection to the place of the Fifth Kazekage?"

Without pausing to collect her thoughts, Komurasaki spoke. "Councilwoman," she replied, "I do not believe that anyone has loved Sunagakure as much as he."

The questioning elder seemed a little taken aback at her bravery. Then, she averted her eyes to Gaara and smiled fondly. "You have been fortunate in your choices, Kazekage-sama."

"Thank you, councilwoman." He spoke huskily, looking briefly to the young woman sitting on his right.

"Kazekage-sama."

"Councilman."

"I am sure that you are already aware, though Matsumoto and Toguwa have been condemned, Tamaya-san's role in their capture will become self-evident to what accomplices they had." He paused, looking from the veiled woman to the young Kazekage. "Currently, we cannot ascertain that there may be no further malicious advances made upon Tamaya-san out of vengeance. Therefore, it is unfit that she should remain at her current residence." He looked to the councilmembers, who gave him approving glances. "Until the situation is resolved, we suggest that she remain with you for safety."

"In the meantime," the same councilwoman who had spoken up earlier continued, "we, the Council, shall look to take care of any remaining business associated with Matsumoto and Toguwa's crime."

Despite her refined abilities of self-control, Komurasaki could not help but allow her eyes to widen in complete surprise at the council's incredulous suggestion. It was impossible that she should live under the same roof as the Kazekage. Nonetheless, the young woman bit her tongue, knowing that it was not her place to speak.

"I understand." Gaara replied calmly. He looked to all the council members, seated in their respective places. "If there is no further business, we will adorn for today."

* * *

"Is this for real?" Kankuro almost squealed in delight once Gaara had broke the news to his older brother, albeit with some reluctance, that Komurasaki-san would be staying with the royal siblings for some time. "I feel like it's my birthday! No, it's even better than my birthday!" The puppeteer waltzed to the young belle, who sat across from him with Temari, and made a flourishing bow. "It is an honour to be of service to you, Tamaya-san."

"Kankuro." Temari growled, gripping her friend protectively. "Don't you dare try anything funny with Murasaki-chan."

Komurasaki could only smile at his enthusiasm. "Thank you, Kankuro-san." She whispered softly. "I hope that I am not too much of an inconvenience."

"Inconvenience?" The puppeteer gasped with exaggerated surprise. "Why I'd-"

"Kankuro, enough." Gaara commanded, annoyance tainting his voice.

The person in question fell silent with a small smirk, eyes flickering from the young Kazekage to Komurasaki. _Ooh, touchy aren't we? _

Temari, too, had picked up on the hint behind her youngest brother's outburst. Her eyes met with Kankuro's, and they both fought back another smirk. "Come, Murasaki-chan," she said, taking her friend's arm with care, "let me show you to your room."

Komurasaki nodded. "Thank you, Temari-san." She stood, the edges of her kimono rustling softly against the polished wooden floor. Her gaze then traveled to the young Kazekage, a little more naturally than she would have liked. "Good evening, Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-san."

As they traveled down the well-kept hall, the young woman couldn't help but admire the impressive but simple décor of the Kazekage's residence. Strangely, it was almost exactly like what she had imagined: dark colours arranged in neat shades, occasionally interrupted by refined ink paintings nestled in-between. She also noticed that it was notably quieter here than in other parts of the residence.

They walked past a few large sets of sliding doors before stopping in front of one in particular. "Here we are." Temari announced with a small grin on her face. She slide the screens open with some caution. "What do you think, Murasaki-chan?"

Komurasaki entered the room with refined elegance. It was a perfect imitation of her own living quarters. She smiled at her friend. "It's wonderful, Temari-san. Thank you."

"Oh don't thank me." Temari laughed with a hint of mischief. "I had other plans for you. This," she pointed at the room with a flourish of her hand, "this was Gaara's idea."

"Kazekage-sama…?" Komurasaki felt heat rushing to her face.

Temari smirked to herself with some degree of satisfaction. She didn't need to observe her friend's veiled face closely to know that she was blushing. "Anyways," she continued like nothing was ever amiss, "my room is right down the hall to your left. Kankuro's is the third door to your right, at the corner of the walkway. And on the other side of this," she tapped lightly on the wall against which Komurasaki's bed was set, "is Gaara's."

The belle's expression was of complete surprise.

"Don't worry, Murasaki-chan." Temari grinned, escaping to the door while she still had a chance. "This time, it was my idea."


	9. Chapter 9

OOC: This will be my last update for the next little while. Please rate and review on my progress. (: It really helps when you do so because that is how I will be able to make this fic better for your reading pleasure. Until next time~

* * *

Rain poured on well into the night, tapping rhythmically against rooftops and windows. In the quiet interior of the Kazekage residence, Komurasaki floated through the corridors like a shadow. Dinner had been a relatively unobtrusive event thanks to Temari's unrivaled restraint over Kankuro's advances, but the youngest of the sand siblings was unable to join because he needed to catch up on leftover paperwork that had accumulated during his prolonged leave in the afternoon.

_I hope he's eaten…_Komurasaki thought of the young Kazekage quietly, her steps leisurely but refined. There was still some time left before bed, and she had taken it upon herself to be familiar with at least a part of this formidable lodging so that she would not have to trouble anyone with directions tomorrow. However, Komurasaki soon discovered that the Kazekage's residence did not submit easily to cognizance. She stopped in front of a charming painting of cherry blossoms, and was sure that she had seen it from the corner of her eyes just a few minutes earlier. The young woman sighed softly. She appeared to be lost.

"Komurasaki-san." A familiar husky voice tenderly shattered the silence that had gathered around her. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes widened momentarily in surprise. "Kazekage-sama."

His teal gaze flickered to her face. "Were you looking for something, Komurasaki-san?"

"…No…Kazekage-sama." She replied, not wanting to admit that she had completely lost her bearings.

Gaara, however, was not so easily deceived. He had been listening to the echo of her footsteps in the hallway for the past ten minutes or so as he worked on the remainder of his papers in the study. An amused half-smile fought to emerge at the corner of his lips. "Komurasaki-san."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." She seemed reluctant to answer.

"Where you lost?"

The young belle fought to contain herself. Was he teasing her? She bit her tongue, refusing to speak. Instead, her lovely amber orbs narrowed ever so slightly in dissatisfaction. In the process, she was able to notice the visible glow of light that poured into the hallway from behind him. She briefly wondered if he had been here long before the sound of a low chuckle distracted her from her thoughts.

"I apologize for my thoughtlessness just now, Komurasaki-san." Gaara finally spoke after a short pause, smiling ever so faintly.

It contented her to see a different expression than the usual stoic on his face. "Please, do not apologize Kazekage-sama." She replied. "It was my error to have interrupted you from your duties."

He looked at her, taking careful note of how perfectly the scenery around them harmonized with her elegance.

"Kazekage-sama."

Gaara averted his eyes to a light touch on his sleeve, tensing naturally at such intimacy.

"Please, do not over-exert yourself, Kazekage-sama." Komurasaki smiled and removed her hand.

He watched her retreating back slowly vanish from view. As he returned to the study, Gaara felt a light warmth on the same spot that she had touched. The young Kazekage looked to the potted calla lily that gracefully stood at the corner of his desk, recalling the words of the councilwoman who had spoken about Komurasaki-san this afternoon.

_You have been fortunate in your choices, Kazekage-sama. _

A thin smile emerged at the corner of his lips. Perhaps he was.

* * *

Temari stared at the formidable political fortress of Sunagakure with narrowed teal eyes. She breathed deeply, appreciating the wind's cooperation at alleviating her anxiety. Then, with a look of fierce determination, the blonde kuniochi set off. It was all or nothing.

The building was very quiet in the early morning, she noticed as she entered, politely greeting a few ANBU retiring from their guard duty overnight. Her destination was a large meeting room in the heart of this seemingly haunted place. Although she looked calm, Temari couldn't help but grimace inside. Gaara's office had a much better ambiance.

Soon, she reached a large set of sliding doors, attended by two jonin. They bowed respectfully, and moved aside so she could enter.

Seated in a circle, members of the council awaited her arrival. She looked upon them with unusual stoic as she took her seat.

"Welcome, Temari-sama."

The blonde kuniochi nodded courteously. "Shall we begin?"

They smiled at her bluntness.

"Temari-sama."

"Councilman."

They stared wordlessly at each other.

"You have no other recommendations on your brother's behalf?"

She appeared to pause momentarily, but quickly collected herself. "No, councilman."

He watched her piercingly, as if to test her limitations. "You are certain that this is the best choice for Gaara-sama."

Teal eyes narrowed in displeasure. "You doubt me, councilman."

A low chuckle echoed around the room.

"No, Temari-sama." The elder replied. "I simply find your devotion to Gaara-sama incredible."

"Suo-san means no harm, Temari-sama." The same councilwoman who had spoken about Komurasaki to Gaara quickly stepped in to pacify the situation. "There is no need to anger. We had already agreed on Tamaya-san's eligibility before your arrival."

"We had originally planned to observe their interaction for a while longer. However, her role in the unexpected event of Toguwa and Matsumoto's treason was suggestion enough of her capabilities." Another council member spoke.

"She has great synergy with Gaara-sama." The councilwoman continued. "Whereas he excels in fortitude as a ninja she completes his perceptiveness with political agility."

"We believe that they will be able to ensure Sunagakure's prestige among the hidden villages and their surrounding lands." Another councilwoman nodded. "Tamaya-san will be a worthy mother of Gaara-sama's lineage." She finished, smiling.

Temari returned her smile cautiously. "Thank you, council members." She had, in a sense, decided the fate of the two people closest to her, and she begged herself not to waver.

"Should there be no other business, let us adjourn for today." Elder Suo declared.

"Temari-san. May I speak to you in private?" The first councilwoman that had spoken asked.

"Yes, Nagisa-san." The blonde kuniochi nodded, and they waited patiently for everyone else to leave the room.

"I understand that you are conflicted." The elder smiled at her empathetically. "While this arrange is in the best interest of Gaara-sama as Kazekage of Sunagakure, you also cannot help but feel a strong sense of guilt for forcing marriage upon Tamaya-san—who is your best friend."

The oldest sand sibling sighed, lowering her head. "I just knew that Murasaki-chan would be the right choice for Gaara the moment I saw them together."

"And that is why you recommended her when we first met about Kazekage-sama's lineage."

"Yes." Temari confirmed. "I have never seen two people more compatible with each other. But," she paused, looking dejected. "how am I supposed to break the news to Murasaki-chan?" Her teal eyes drifted to the elder, seeking sustenance. "I'm less worried about Gaara because he would accept that this is in his best interest as Kazekage. But Murasaki-chan…she's got no say in any of this because I've already decided for her." She sighed again. "What am I going to do? I can't just waltz into her room and tell her: 'By the way best friend, you're now engaged to my brother and your wedding is in a week's time.'"

"Temari-sama." Elder Nagisa chuckled, setting a hand on the child's shoulder in what she helped was a helpful gesture to settle the blonde kuniochi's jittering nerves. "I feel that some of your worries may be unheeded."

"Unheeded?" Surprised, teal eyes blinked at her. "What do you mean, elder?"

"If your observations of Kazekage-sama and Tamaya-san are correct, which I believe," the older woman smiled, "the outcome may not be as antagonistic as you imagine."


	10. Chapter 10

OOC: It's been horrible in terms of weather recently, so I had the golden opportunity to work on this next chapter in my spare time away from class. :D needless to say, I made it before the next round of assignments hit! Yay! Please rate and review (this seems to be a self-repeating request xP) Anyhow, enjoy~

* * *

The date of Gaara's inauguration ceremony loomed in the not too distant future. Naturally, as Sunagakure's ambassador to Konohagakure, Temari was summoned to the Kazekage's office to receive instructions for her travels to the Village Hidden in the Leaves—where she was to ceremoniously establish relations between the Hokage and the new political face of her home village. Needless to say, the blonde kuniochi was confident in her new and very important task, thanks to the painstakingly tedious but incredibly helpful practice that she's had with Komurasaki on how to properly conduct herself. (Her friend had been thorough, and made sure to cover every last detail—something that the oldest sand sibling was thankful for.) Temari was sure that it was, in some ways, the same advice that the young woman had given to Gaara over many lengthy games of shogi in the study. She thought so because, one day, while the two females were out for a short stroll around the village market, Komurasaki had quietly remarked that the young Kazekage's skill at the game had improved greatly. At the time, Temari had only smiled proudly at such praise, but her sharp insight refused to allow the fact that the two of them now spent an extensive portion of their evenings together to escape the blonde kuniochi's notice.

"Good morning, Gaara, Kankuro." Temari greeted her brothers. Her teal eyes scanned the room at a leisurely pace before resting on her youngest brother's face.

The Kazekage's office was one of the few places that Komurasaki adamantly refused to be seen around, much less enter unless absolutely necessary. The atmosphere of Sunagakure's political stronghold should be respected, after all. It was not a private residence where one could do as one wished without consequences. Temari had almost snorted at such self-restraint. _If only you knew Murasaki-chan…_She thought to herself. _Soon, you'll become the envy of all women of Sunagakure. _

"Hello? Earth to Temari?"

She blinked at Kankuro's grinning face, scowling almost immediately. "What?"

"What're you spacing out for? Gaara's been trying to catch your attention for the past five minutes."

"Oh." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Her brothers stared at her with some level of concern, but smartly decided not to pursue the question further.

"Here are the official documents that you'll be taking to Tsunade-san." Gaara held a scroll out to her. It was sealed with the Kazekage's emblem.

Temari tucked the scroll inside the sleeve of her black kimono for safe-keeping. Such an important document could only be opened by a matching insignia from the Hokage. Not even she was to know the precise details written inside, but, as the Kazekage's right-hand, she was still able to fathom some idea of what he wanted to accomplish.

"During your trip, there will also be some discussion over the next round of chunin exams." Gaara continued steadily. "This year, the exams are to be held as a joint event between Sunagakure and Konohagakure, which will undoubtedly cause the logistics to be more challenging than in years prior."

"I understand." The blonde kuniochi replied with a curt nod. She had already reviewed the preliminary plans for the event in extensive detail. "Preparations are already underway here in Suna. The academy has several selections for possible venues in mind. I will make sure to confirm their eligibility with the Hokage and Konoha's academy as soon as possible."

"Speaking of preparations," Kankuro chimed in rather seriously, "everything's ready to go for your arrival on their end. The Hokage has informed us that Nara Shikamaru will be your guide in Konohagakure."

Temari wanted to grimace at that name, but kept herself in check. "When do I leave?"

"Before noon." The puppeteer replied, looking to Gaara for approval. The young Kazekage nodded.

"Great." The blonde kuniochi grinned, reaching for the door. She could use a bit of a vacation. "See you in a few days."

"Temari."

"Yes, Gaara?"

A small, but tightly wrapped package was tossed in her direction.

She stared at the name written across its face for a few minutes before smiling at her brother. "I'll make sure to deliver this first thing when I get there." The blonde kuniochi chuckled. It seemed like Uzumaki Naruto no longer needed to think long and hard about what instant ramen tasted like in Suna at last.

* * *

Evening crept up on Sunagakure faster than one could have expected. Bright shades of reds, yellows, and oranges lined the late afternoon sky—turning the beautiful blue background into a mosaic of bursting colour. A light breeze swept through the village, cooling the air. It appeared to be a blissful start to a promising weekend.

Taking a short pause from what seemed like an un-ending supply of paperwork, Gaara steadily arranged the pages that he had already completed before setting them on his desk in a neat pile. Then, in a light rustle of clothing against wood, the young Kazekage stood. Steadily, he paced to the large window pasted to a corner of the vast office, from which he was able to observe the balanced calm of the village with composed eyes.

His sharp vision noted the numerous stalls being pitched in the square—a clear indication of the night market that now unfolded in Sunagakure each weekend. In the cool shade of the evening, it was the perfect place to unwind after an exhausting week. Snacks and merchandise of every kind imaginable lined the well-lit streets. Already, a considerable crowd of people had gathered near the stalls despite there still being some light out. The young Kazekage was pleased at the smiling faces he saw. Somehow, they made the grueling work behind instigating such a large-scale event worthwhile.

Sadly, he was unable to join the rest of the household at the market this evening. His brother had stealthily persuaded Miyoko-san to convince Komurasaki-san to accompany them, Gaara had heard from Nanami-san when she came to deliver some papers that Temari had entrusted her mistress to complete on the blonde kuniochi's behalf.

His gaze traveled to the two shogi pieces that sat neatly at one corner of his large wooden desk. Komurasaki had playfully included a pawn and a king with the following note:

_Touch the pawns before your king with only infinite delicacy. In this life, we are either kings or pawns—emperors or fools. _

She spoke as much of shogi as she did politics.

Gaara admired her intellect.

Nonetheless, the tranquility with which he indulged himself was despondently short-lived. A sudden clash of what sounded like doors slamming shut and the scuffling of feet violently roused the young Kazekage from his thoughts. Surprised, Gaara turned to face the haunting echo of footsteps that steadily grew louder in the corridor, and it was not long before Kankuro and some jonin burst through the entrance to his office—the puppeteer's arms wrapped firmly around Komurasaki.

"We apologize, Kazekage-sama." The shinobi mumbled, bowing hastily.

"Nevermind that!" Kankuro barked, holding the young woman in his arms tightly against his chest. "Fetch a medic nin now!"

Knowing better than to further aggravate the puppeteer's raw anger, the ninja departed in a flurry of jutsus.

"Kankuro-" Gaara began, but was cut off mercilessly.

"Bandages, Gaara! I'll explain later!"

It was only when the young Kazekage drew closer to the pair did he see, to his horror, the horrible stains of red on both his brother's and Komurasaki-san's clothes.

"This is going to hurt, Tamaya-san, but bear with me." The older of the two siblings gritted his teeth, ruthlessly ripping the fabric from her kimono sleeve before applying the medicated bandages that Gaara had given him. A muffled yelp escaped the young courtesan's lips as she tried her best to restrain herself from crying out in pain. The young Kazekage's eyes widened briefly at how soaked she was in what he suspected was her own blood.

"Kankuro, what-"

"Apparently," his brother hissed through clenched teeth, busily trying to stop more blood from escaping, "some drunk pieces of shit thought it would be funny to practice their shuriken throwing skills near a crowded public area." Without bothering to apologize for his crude language, the puppeteer quickly performed some hand seals, attempting to close the wound with what knowledge he had of healing jutsus. If he didn't hurry, Tamaya-san could be in serious danger.

"Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-sama." A team of medic nin from the hospital appeared at the office's entrance. "We apologize for the delay."

They quickly set to work, replacing Kankuro's efforts with much more professional knowledge. Freed, the older of the two sand siblings in the room detached himself from the situation, not wanting to hinder the medic shinobis' progress.

"Let's go to the next room." He told his brother, knowing that he owed the red-headed Kazekage a much more detailed explanation. As they exited the office through a much smaller side door, Kankuro felt icy chills shoot up his spine. Sabaku no Gaara's expressionless glare had the power to kill.

"Miyoko-san and I were at the lantern stall when Nanami-san hurried towards us in a panic. She had run so hard from the park that she couldn't even catch her breath, but Miyoko-san could tell from what few words she managed to whisper that Tamaya-san was in terrible danger." The puppeteer explained. "By the time we got there, a bunch of jonin on guard duty nearby had already cornered the area. They said something about drunken amateurs handling dangerous ninja weapons but I was too focused on getting Tamaya-san out of there."

Pausing, Kankuro looked to Gaara with some difficulty. Although the youngest sand sibling had improved greatly from his blood-thirsty pre-teen years, it was not by any means a suggestion that the current red-headed Kazekage was someone to be trifled with if one valued life even a little. "We're not sure where those guys got their weapons from, but the investigation team's sure as hell onto their asses." The older of the two siblings attempted to even his voice. "Tamaya-san wasn't the only one injured either. There were at least a dozen others who were hurt just as badly."

"Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-sama."

A medic nin emerged from the door that they had previously exited a short while prior, interrupting the brothers' conversation.

He made a brief bow. "Unfortunately, we will have to transfer Tamaya-sama to the hospital for blood infusion."

Kankuro bit his lip, sneaking a glance at Gaara's face. It was stoic. The puppeteer gulped. That was not a good sign.

"One of the shuriken with which Tamaya-sama was hit had struck a major artery, so we dare not remove it for her safety. The hospital has already prepared the best conditions for Tamaya-sama's recovery, so we ask for your permission to take leave straight away."

Kankuro shuddered, carefully watching his brother's retreating back as the two sand siblings followed the medic nin back into the Kazekage's office. It almost made him feel sorry for the nitwits that caused all this trouble. Almost.


End file.
